There Can Only Be One
by Blackblooded
Summary: With Konoha experiencing a shortage in Shinobi, the Hokage has decided to use the Bloody Mist as a way to strengthen its Shinobi. Now, Konoha 12 must battle their friends to the death in an all too familiar forest. Whoever survives this trial will not only receive training from all the genin sensei, Tsunade and Jiraya but they are also announced as the next Hokage. Who will live?
1. Chapter 1

The gate burst open and Naruto shot through the dark forest. "I have to find Hinata-chan, there's no way I'm going go let anyone hurt her." He quickly jump to the trees and started hopping from branch to branch. He checked all around him as he moved, making sure no one was near while looking for his beloved. As he sped through the forest, he started thinking back to a couple hours ago.

**FLASHBACK- A FEW HOURS BEFORE SASUKE TRIES TO LEAVE KONOHA**

Tsunade looked at eleven genin, one chunin and their sensei in front of her. She stood out her chair and put on a serious face. "Since we have lost so many during the invasion of Oto and Suna, we have taken an idea from Kiri than we believe will make you stronger." Sasuke was immediately intrigued. 'If this is anything better than what Orochimaru is offering, I think I might stay.'

"Seeing as you are one of the greatest generations produced by this village, I have decided that one of you will become the next Hokage of Konoha. You will be trained for the next five years by me, Jiraiya when he gets back, Kakashi, Asuma, Gai and Kurenai to become stronger."

'She's going to choose me, I just know it!' thought Naruto

'Fuck Orochimaru! Not even Itachi can stand up to a kage. I have to get this, I have to so I can avenge them.' thought Sasuke

"Now, before you all get excited, there is a bad side to this. Have any of you ever heard of the Bloody Mist?" The genin of Team 7 quickly started to worry. 'Is she doing what I think she is?!' thought Sakura. 'Please don't let this be happening.'

"I won't do it!" yelled Naruto and Sakura. Their yelling surprised everyone in the room. "You can't make me kill my Hinata-chan!" Naruto grabbed her closer and held her tight. Hinata looked at Naruto with concern and confusion written on her face. "Naruto-kun, what are you talking about?"

"And I won't kill my princess!" Sakura brought Ino closer to her and hugged her tightly. Giving Ino the same reaction as Hinata. Sasuke just started to sweat a little. He knew he could probably take every genin in a one on one fight, but to fight all of them constantly. He was shivering from the trouble he was in, but he was also shivering from the excitement of fighting his comrades especially Naruto.

Tsunade looked to Naruto and Sakura. "So you know what you will have to do,huh. Well I'm sorry to tell you, but that's how it's going to be. We have to take a lesson from both Suna and Kiri. With little shinobi, we must make the few we do have very strong. If we take Suna's method of making you stronger, and take Kiri's method to make you kill with no regret, then one of you will become one of the strongest ninja in existence. One of you will be on par if not stronger than my grandfather or Uchiha Madara."

"No! I won't become Hokage this way!"

"I'm sorry Naruto but you don't have a choice in the matter."

**FLASHBACK END**

Now here he was speeding through the infamous Forest of Death for the past thirty minutes. The only reason he was fighting now was to protect Hinata. He knew if she ran into Sasuke or Neji she was dead. "Where are you, Hinata-chan?" He looked to his left and saw a cream colored jacket poking out the bushes. He stopped next to bush and whispered "Hinata-chan, it that you?" He grabbed the jacket and lifted it out the blonde's eyes widened when he saw blood on it. He clenched the jacket in his fist. "Dammit!"

Looking around, he saw a trail of blood going north. He followed the blood and picked up his speed when he heard a girl scream. He got to a clearing to see Hinata holding her bleeding arm. Across from her was Tenten holding two kunai in her hands. She threw the kunai at Hinata. Naruto quickly made a kage bunshin to attack Tenten while he ran and tackled Hinata to the ground. "N-naruto-kun! You saved me!" Hinata hugged Naruto tightly while smiling.

The Naruto bunshin dodged the swipe from Tenten hit her with an uppercut. She was launched behind some bushes. Not coming out the bushes, the bunshin thought she was out cold and walked over to the real Naruto. "I took care of her boss."

"Thanks. Now let me look at your wound Hinata-chan." Naruto moved her hand away from the blood. He inspected her arm but found no gash or cut. "Um Hinata-chan, I don't see anything. We did this blood come from." He looked up to see Hinata with a smirk on her face. "Your such a baka." The sound of her voice sounded like Sakura's which confused him. Hinata punched him in the gut and kicked him away from her.

In shock, Naruto just laid there, looking at Hinata as she walked towards him. Then, in a puff of smoke Hinata turned into Sakura. His eyes widened as he realized what was going on. He was set up. "But... The blood on the jacket-"

"We saw you coming, so we took a branch and henged it into Hinata's jacket. Then I killed a rabbit and put blood on it, made a trail so you could follow and put the rest of the blood on my arm so you thought I was hurt."

"Wait, we?" Tenten then came from behind Naruto and put him in a full nelson. In a puff of smoke, she transformed into Ino. Naruto was in bad shape right now, but he had a good and horrible idea of how to get rid of two problems at the same time.

Sakura walked over to Naruto and put a kunai to his neck. "I really am sorry about this Naruto, but I have to do this. For Ino." "Sakura, you can do this for Ino all you want but remember that you will have to kill Ino" "No, I won't. Plus I could bring myself to kill her." "Well let me help you then."

Right after he said that, Sakura pulled her kunai back a little and slashed for his neck. Timing his movements just right, Naruto slipped out of Ino's hold and ducked down. He quickly grabbed Sakura's dress and pulled her forward. He felt blood hit the top of his hair and he rolled away from the two.

He stood up and looked at the pair before him. One moment later, Ino fell to the ground with a thud as blood gushed out her throat. Sakura looked down at her lover's body in shock. "I-ino?" she whispered. "No, no, NO!" She immediately applied pressure to the wound on her neck. "Don't you die on me you hear me!" Ino just smiled at her as blood poured out her mouth. She placed a hand on Sakura's cheek as she closed her eyes, finally taking her final slumber. Sakura looked to Naruto with rage. "This is all your fault you bastard! She died because of you!"

"Sakura, I'm sorry but you knew this would happen once we entered this forest. If I hadn't killed her, someone else would have. If you two were the last ones then you would have to kill her. I truly am sorry Sakura." Sakura stood up, took her kunai in hand and ran towards him. "You're dead Uzumaki!"

Naruto got into his fighting stance. 'I'm sorry for what I'm about to do Sakura.' thought Naruto. She was inches from Naruto now. She slashed diagonally at him. Naruto swiftly pulled a kunai out his pouch and slashed upwards. Not wanting to see his first love die, he looked away.

Suddenly, two clashes of metal was heard. In the center of them was Hyuuga Hinata. She blocked both their kunais with the two in her hands. She put what little chakra she had to her feet and kicked them both a great distance in a mid air double kick. She panted as she looked at the area around her. To her right was a crying and angry Sakura. On the ground laid a bloody and dead Ino. This saddened her to see one of her friends die so early in this. To her right was a saddened looking Naruto.

"Who are you?" asked Naruto. Hinata was shocked at his question. "Its me Naruto-kun."

"I'll ask again, who are you?"

"Naruto-kun, it's me your Hinata-chan."

"I don't believe you." Naruto got in a defensive stance.

"Naruto, you're scaring me." She walked towards him and but stopped when Naruto threw a kunai that lightly cut her cheek. Her eyes started to water. "Naruto, please." She started to walk closer. This time Naruto threw a kunai at her chest, but she effectively blocked it. "How can I convince you?" Tears were trailing down her face.

"Where did we first kiss? The real Hinata would know where."

"On top of the Hokage Monument. You told me about what you held and to prove I still loved you, I kissed you passionately." Naruto loosened his defensive walked over to her. He hugged her tightly as if she would disappear if he let go. "I'm so happy you're ok" said Naruto. Hinata hugged Naruto back, embracing his love for her.

Naruto broke the hug apart and Hinata lightly pecked him on the lips. "I'm happy you're fine as well." She then turned around to see Sakura had disappeared along with Ino's body. "Lets not go after her, It's been a long night and we need get a little sleep before daybreak." Hinata nodded in agreement.

**DAY 2- DAWN**

Naruto awoke with Hinata laying on his chest. He lightly shook her awake. She looked so cute with as she yawned. They climbed out the root of the tree they did in and stretched their bodies. Naruto looked to Hinata. "I'm going to go get us something to eat, hold down the fort eh." smiled Naruto. Hinata nodded as he ran off.

Alone with her thoughts, Hinata started to contemplate what she would do when that time came. She really didn't want to do it, but she had to prove herself, even if she died doing it. Unknown to her, there was a shadowed figure watching her as she walked back into the root of the tree.

**WITH NARUTO**

Naruto quietly crouched on a branch. He looked at the male sika deer in the clearing. He readied his five shuriken and quickly tossed them at the animal but was only able to hit the creature in the antler. Naruto looked at the animal as it ran. Suddenly it fell to the ground, three arrows sticking out its side. Naruto looked around to see who took out his target. "You'll have to do better than that if you're going to eat." said a male voice.

"If you're going to kill me, then lets get this over with, Shika"

One Nara Shikamaru appeared sitting on the same branch as Naruto. "You're so troublesome. I could teach you but its going to cost you."

"What do you want then?"

"Kill Sasuke."

"What!? No way will I kill my best friend!"

"You're the only one who will be able to take him out. I know what's inside you, and I literally don't care. I know that what's inside you will be enough to combat Sasuke's Curse seal."

"You really don't care that I have the Kyuubi in me?"

"Is he going to control you by the end of this?"

"No."

"Then he's not my problem so I don't care. What I do care about is surviving this thing, and the only way that can happen is if you kill Sasuke."

"I can't do that Shikamaru."

"Don't worry Naruto, you'll do it. You'll have to if you love Hinata. Now how about I teach you how to really live off the land?" Shikamaru spend the next several hours teaching Naruto how survive in the wilderness. Once they were done, Naruto and Shikamaru had enough food to last them about a week. Naruto told Shikamaru they should get more, but Shikamaru stated their trial would be over before the week was gone. He just wanted to get a little more just in case it does drag on. They started talking as they walked through a trail.

"Listen, I hate to say it Naruto but this will probably be the last time you see me."

"What are you talking about Shikamaru, I'll see you again. Me, you and Hinata will probably be the last ones." Shikamaru's eyes pointed to a nearby tree. Naruto noticed and knew what was going on. "Shikamaru, let me help you. You don't have to fight them alone." whispered Naruto as they walked.

"I do Naruto, especially since he's with them. If anyone is going to take me out, then its going to be him."

"I understand how you feel."

"You're willing to die for her aren't you?"

"Yea, I am."

"If it came down to the two of you, what would do?"

"I wouldn't be able to kill her, I hate to say it but I would probably kill myself."

"Love can be so troublesome." Naruto just smiled at his comment. They came to a point when the path split off. They looked at each other one final time. Shikamaru held out his hand to Naruto. Naruto grasped his hand and shook it. "Good luck Shikamaru." "You take care Naruto."

They released each other's grasp and walked their separate ways.

**WITH NARUTO**

As Naruto walked back to the tree with a saddened face on, he started to realize something was wrong. He looked at the tree closely. There was a circular imprint in the ground. There was only one person with a technique such as that. "Oh shit." Naruto quickly ran into the root of the tree and was a bloody note. It read,

_WE HAVE THE SPOILED HYUUGA SLUT! IF YOU WANT YOUR BITCH BACK THEN MEET US AT THE PRELIMINARY ARENA AT DAWN TOMORROW! IF YOU COME EVEN A MINUTE LATE... THEN LETS JUST SAY A CERTAIN DOG BOY WILL CUM IN YOUR SWEET WHORE!_

_YOUR FRIENDS_

Reading the note, Naruto became enraged. His eyes became slit and his fingernails grew to claws. In his anger the crumpled the note and ripped it apart. He punched the tree over and over, making the mighty tree obtain an enormous hole. Calming himself down, Naruto thought the situation through. He knew there was at least two people from the way the note was written, but that wasn't enough. If he was going to get Hinata and get out successfully, then he needed more information. He gather the ripped up pieces of the note and ran to look for the only person who would even consider helping him, leaving the tree he obliterated to fall down.

**WITH SHIKAMARU**

Shikamaru made it to a small clearing. Sighing he put the food he had down and turned around. "Ok, lets just get this over with." There was no answer. "Ok, so you want to be a pain." He quickly took a kunai and tossed into a pair of bushes. Two figures quickly jumped out the bushes and stood across from Shikamaru before they were engulfed in an explosion.

"So you two got together. I never considered you guys joining forces,Choji, Tenten" Shikamaru took his jacket off and wrapped it around his waist. 'Its only four in the afternoon, this will bring them to an advantage. The only advantage I have is their perception of my shadow's length. If I can drag the fight on, then I can conserve chakra by making them think my shadow only goes a certain distance. With the sun setting, I can use less chakra while they consume more. Lastly, they don't know of the precautions I took before and during this bloody mess.' Shikamaru closes his eyes and took a deep breath. He looked to his best friend with saddened eyes.

"I'm sorry Choji, but this is where it will end. Are you ready?"

Choji threw the blueberries he was snacking on to the ground. He stepped on then and got a serious face. "Tenten has prepared me to accept this since I first fought her. Lets get this done."

Shikamaru nodded in agreement.

**WITH NARUTO**

Naruto was running in the direction he last saw Shikamaru until he heard _Soshoryu!_ He quickly ran towards the sound which lead him to a clearing where he saw a bloody Shikamaru, a beaten Choji and a dust covered Tenten in mid air. She was raining weapons down on Shikamaru as he evaded every sharp object effortlessly. Naruto watched in amazement as a blood soaked Shikamaru ran towards a tired Choji. Choji immediately snapped into action _Nikudan Sensha!_ Choji bolted towards Shikamaru.

Anticipating this would happen, Shikamaru tossed an explosive kunai right in front of Choji. 'I'm sorry Choji, but this is the end of the road for you.' thought Shikamaru as a tear came out his eye. Choji rolled over the explosive kunai and continued towards his friend. The explosive kunai blast Choji just in time to lift him three feet above the ground. Shikamaru took a trench knife he stole from Asuma after they were told to fight each other out his weapons pouch and slid under Choji. He pointed the knife upwards and shoved it into his overweight friend. Choji's continual spinning caused the blade to rip half. With an explosive note attached to the knife, the half split Choji exploded. This caused all his remains to fly into the air.

With Tenten just now making her descent, Shikamaru used the shadow of the floating remains and the setting sun to quickly move his shadow to hers. As she touched the facing away from Shikamaru, her eyes widened to find out she couldn't move.

Shikamaru was standing with his hands in his signature ninjutsu seal. "_Kagemane no Jutsu_ successful." Shikamaru looked at Tenten with a depressed face. "Lets how good you're accuracy really is." Shikamaru turned around and looked at the unscathed and gliding trench knife in the air. He took a shuriken out his pouch and tossed it at the knife. With Tenten still in his jutsu, she did the same thing. The knife was deflected upwards by his shuriken, but was immediately deflected towards the two shinobi due to Tenten's shuriken. Shikamaru looked at the knife as it sped towards them. "Forgive me, Tenten" The knife was inches from her face when it was suddenly deflected by a kunai.

Shikamaru and Tenten looked towards the direction the kunai came from. They saw Naruto looking straight at them. "There's been enough death for today, plus I need both of your help."

**FIVE HOUR LATER**

A worried Naruto, an exhausted and depressed Shikamaru and a cautious Tenten sat in a high tree under the moonlight. "Now that the tension is somewhat back to normal, can we please talk?" asked Naruto.

"Sure" said Shikamaru and Tenten nodded.

"Ok, so Hinata has been kidnapped and I need help taking getting her back. I know there are at least two people involved, but I wanted to know what you think." Naruto gave Shikamaru the ripped in four paper. Shikamaru read the note. "I know who is all in on it."

"You do?!"

"Yea, and keep your voice down."

Leaning in and reading the note herself, Tenten asked "Who else could it be?"

"First off, this note was well organized for multiple people yelling in their ear of what to write. I would assume Hyuuga Neji is the writer. The first insult in any note is always from the writer themselves for they are the first to think while writing. Also _spoiled Hyuuga_ sounds like something he would say. The second person I presume to be involved is Uchiha Sasuke. He has wanted to fight Naruto since the Chunin Exams and to finally be able to fight you, he will want you at near peak condition. This is why it says to meet in the Prelim Arena at dawn, so you can rest. The last person involved is obvious, Inuzuka Kiba. The note states _dog boy_. There is only one person out of us who would be called that and its obvious its him."

"Is that everyone you think is involved?" asked Tenten

"Yes, if anyone else is involved then they concealed their presence very well."

"Ok, so now I know what I'm up against. I have one question for you guys."

"Of course I'm going to help you Naruto." said Shikamaru. They both looked to Tenten who was looking to the ground floor far below. "Tenten?"

"We're going to kill Neji aren't we?" she asked looking up at them. Naruto sighed "Probably so"

"Then leave him to me, I'll take care of him"

"Tenten, he'll destroy you." said Naruto as his eyes widened.

"Don't worry about me" she said with a sad smile. "Hey, either way if Neji or I die, you don't have to worry about killing us yourself."

**DAY 3- RIGHT BEFORE DAWN**

"I don't get why we just don't kill her and ambush Naruto when he comes here." said Neji

"Because I want the dobe to feel pain beyond his imagination" said Sasuke

"Can I at least bend her over before you kill her?" asked Kiba

"You will not soil her with your tiny mutt dick! I may not like her, but your puny limp dick will not touch her. I don't hate her that much." said an enraged Neji

"I'll just fucking kill you and take her myself!" yelled Kiba. "I always wanted to rip that arrogant smirk off your face." Kiba walked up to Neji and looked him straight in the eyes with his canines showing.

"Calm yourselves and get into position, it seems Naruto is coming with company." said an unknown figure.

Naruto and company opened the doors to the arena and walked across from five figures. "Well, looks like you were close Shikamaru. The only problem is you forgot Shino" said Naruto.

"Intelligent as always Shikamaru" said Shino.

"So its three versus four huh." Naruto started to crack his knuckles as he was excited for this deathmatch.

"No" said Tenten "Its two versus FIVE!" She quickly took out a kunai and swiped at Naruto. He quickly noticed and dodged the attack. He tried to punch her but she jumped away behind Neji.

"Well, it looks like you're fucked Naruto." laughed Kiba

Tenten grabbed Neji's hand as she was behind him. 'I love you so much, you just don't know' she thought

'I'm sorry for this Neji, but I can't allow you to hurt more people.' thought a sobbing Tenten. As she held the hand of the young man she loved, she lightly unbottomed started unbuttoning her blouse. Naruto could lightly see what she was doing and pushed Shikamaru to the ground. Putting chakra to his feet, Naruto ran as fast as he could towards Hinata, who was being held by Sasuke. While running, he created seven kage bunshin to occupy Kiba, who was trying to intercept Naruto. Sasuke jumped in the air with the tied up Hinata and Naruto followed suite. Right when his hand was inches from the wire binding her-

** ENDING NOTES**

New Story. If I get 2 reviews I'll continue.


	2. Chapter 2

**Beginning Notes:** I think I made Shikamaru too OP. While rereading the story to answer questions, I keep imagining Shikamaru ripping Choji apart. Read, review and enjoy.

**ShikaNaru:** The Bloody Mist took place when children were in the academy, at least I gave them a little time. Also, these children are about to die! With Kiba being the most animalistic of the bunch, I think wanting to claim a girl is one of the things he has on his bucket list.

**Batros940:** Zabuza became one of the strongest jounin we know of in Naruto. He participated in the bloody mist. I would say, if possible of course, if Zabuza was trained by two Sannin and four jounin, he would become extremely more powerful than he is canon. Also, Kiri stopped the practice because Zabuza killed over a hundred of his classmates. Kiri did not stop the Bloody Mist because it was an ineffective method of breeding shinobi, it actually created the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist who are Kiri's strongest ninja so I would say it was an effective method, but to make sure they didn't breed shinobi like Zabuza again. Zabuza would be on the level of the Hashirama or maybe stronger.

**Skeptical:** You will see Lee soon. If you remember, Lee left the hospital to help the rookies retrieve Sasuke so he should be in 'fighting' condition but not peak condition. Also, Hinata is still the girl we all know her as, she would never do that to Neji. Right?

**Chapter 2**

"Well, it looks like you're fucked Naruto." laughed Kiba

Tenten grabbed Neji's hand as she was behind him. 'I love you so much, you just don't know' she thought

'I'm sorry for this Neji, but I can't allow you to hurt more people.' thought a sobbing Tenten. As she held the hand of the young man she loved, she lightly unbottomed started unbuttoning her blouse. Naruto could lightly see what she was doing and pushed Shikamaru to the ground. Putting chakra to his feet, Naruto ran as fast as he could towards Hinata, who was being held by Sasuke. While running, he created seven kage bunshin to occupy Kiba, who was trying to intercept Naruto. Sasuke jumped in the air with the tied up Hinata and Naruto followed suite.

Right when his hand was inches from the wire binding her, an explosion launched them away from each other. Naruto quickly flipped himself and stuck his feet to the ceiling with chakra. He looked to his left to see Sasuke holding Hinata on the side of a wall. He ran on the ceiling after Sasuke. He was suddenly stopped in his tracks when Kiba appeared in front of him. "I don't have time for you!" Naruto tried to bulldoze over Kiba, but was halted.

He swung at him but Kiba ducked under and delivered an uppercut slash to his chin. Naruto plummeted to the ground hard. He landed in the bloody bits and remains of TenTen, Neji and what looked to be some bugs. He suddenly heard a cry of pain and turned to his left.

There, trying to crawling away from the conflict was Hyuuga Neji. His left arm and leg was missing, he had a kunai stuck in his kidney and a piece of his face was missing. He held the area at this left eye and tried to look fiercely at Naruto. "You bastard, you had her do this!"

"Actually, we didn't. I thought she betrayed us, but once I saw her unbuttoning her blouse I saw an explosive note and knew what she was planning to do. Thats why I ran for Hinata." Shikamaru then walked up to Neji and took the kunai out his kidney. He held it to his Neji's neck. Neji tried to juken strike him, but Shikamaru caught his wrist. "Your injuries have slowed you movements. Anything you want to say before you die?" Neji remained quiet. "Fine by me." Shikamaru slit his throat and walked over to Naruto. "You go after Sasuke, I got the mutt."

"Yea Naruto, go after Sasuke and get your bitch. You better be ready later, because when I'm done with Shikamaru here I'm coming after you. I'm going to rip you apart. And while I whisper in her ear everything I've done to you and she's screaming your name for help..." Shikamaru could see the rage in Naruto's face. His eyes became slit, his hands became claws, his whiskers darkened and a red aura was surrounding him. Shikamaru stepped back, but Kiba didn't notice this and continued to walk towards Naruto. He leaned into Naruto's ear and whispered "I'm going to fuck her into the ground and kill her when I'm done." Kiba had a smirk on his face as he looked at Naruto, whose head was down.

Kiba walked past Naruto towards Shikamaru but was stopped when Naruto grabbed his arm tightly. He pulled Kiba back in front of him and lifted him in the area by his throat. Kiba tried to kick Naruto in the gut while in his tightening grip, but it unphased Naruto. Naruto finally lifted his head and the white of his eyes became black, while his eyes were still slit. **"YOU WON'T DO SHIT TO HER!"**

Naruto took his clawed hand and shoved it into Kiba's stomach, going straight through until his elbow was touching the inside. Naruto ripped his arm out Kiba and dashed forward, slamming him into the wall Sasuke was still gripped to. Sasuke jumped from the wall with Hinata as it began to crumble. Sasuke landed in the bloody mess on the floor and rushed for the door.

"Oh no you don't" Shikamaru tossed a kunai at Sasuke who was about to dodged it. 'Got you' thought Shikamaru. Sasuke at the last second noticed the shadow that was connected to the one of the kunai. He quickly tossed Hinata into the path of the shadow and Shikamaru ended up mimicking the same tied up position as Hinata. Taking this as his chance, Sasuke sped through hand seals. _Katon: Hosenka no jutsu! (Fire Release: Phoenix Flower Jutsu)_

'Gotta time this right.' Shikamaru stretched his shadow and connected it to Sasuke's. He immediately stood up and somersaulted out the way of the first small fireball. He ran as towards Sasuke and started to go through hand seals. 'I may not know this jutsu, but he probably does.' Realizing the hand seals, Sasuke smirked and molded chakra. 'That's right you bastard mold chakra.' Shikamaru put his hand to his mouth and release his jutsu, jumping over Sasuke as he did the jutsu just like he planned. **Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu! (Fire Release: Great Fireball Jutsu)** As Shikamaru rushed out the door, he looked back at the giant fireball heading for Naruto and Kiba. 'I'm sorry Naruto.' He then rushed out the building and headed deep into the forest.

Naruto was threw the bloody Kiba to the ground after he slammed him into the wall. He stood over him and repeated to pound him into the ground. **"I don't know why I'm nice to people like you and the villagers! I should've gotten revenge on all of you long ago! No more! After this, I'm going to destroy everything! For all the beatings, all the ridicule and for all the times everyone threatened to kill my HINATA-CHAN!"** Naruto keep pounding Kiba even after his head was nothing but a pile of mush. He punched harder and harder, faster and faster as a tear came out his eye. **"NO ONE IS TAKING MY HINATA-CHAN!"**

Naruto saw a bright light behind him to see a giant fireball headed for him. He turned around and faced the fireball. The fireball hit him, causing the area to crumble and be set aflame. Sasuke watched as Naruto crawled out the flaming rubble and walk towards him. Thinking quickly, he decided now was not the time to fight Naruto. He untied Hinata and backed away from her. "I'll see you around sometime." he said with a smirk. Naruto sped towards Sasuke and stood at the side of him. **"And what makes you think I'm going to let you go?"**

"Because I'm already gone." Naruto punched Sasuke but it went through it, revealing it was a bunshin. The bunshin laughed as it disappeared. **"Damn"**

Naruto looked at Hinata who was crying her eyes. She had seen everything that was going on. From the suicidal death of Tenten to the beating of Kiba. Naruto's appearance returned to normal and he walked towards Hinata. She backed up as he came closer. 'She's afraid of me' He held his head down and turned around. He started to walk away from her when he suddenly felt arms wrap around him. "Don't leave me!" she cried. "But you're scared of me." he answered.

"I'm not scared of you." She turned him around and put her hand to his cheek. "I'm just scared of what you can do." She put her forehead to his and kissed him passionately. After they broke away from each other, Naruto looked around. "Where's Shikamaru?"

"He left us"

"What?! Shikamaru wouldn't do that, would he?" Naruto was shocked to say the least.

"Naruto, this is a fight to the death. Why would you think Shikamaru wouldn't betray us sooner or later?"

"Cause he's not like that. He's been helping me since this started."

"And what have you done for him?"

"Nothing, I just promised him I would take care of Sasuke." Naruto didn't understand why Shikamaru would do that to him, especially since they have been together since the beginning of this massacre. Suddenly, Shikamaru appeared in a shunshin. "Yo"

Naruto looked to his left and grabbed Shikamaru by his collar. "You left us you son of a bitch!" Shikamaru took Naruto's hand and pulled it off his collar. "Calm down. I left because you were going on a rampage and thought with Sasuke there, it would be a perfect chance to take care of him. I would have been in the way if I stayed."

Hinata then walked over to them. "Then why didn't you take me with you?!" she yelled. "Because you are the only one that can snap him out of his rage. You don't realize the amount of influence you have on him."

"We shouldn't trust him Naruto. We should go on our own."

"Naruto, remember the deal. I help you survive and you kill Sasuke." said Shikamaru.

'Dammit, he's right. He's the main reason I'm alive and still have Hinata.' "I'm sorry Hinata but he stays with us for now."

**DAY 4- MIDDAY**

Naruto and Hinata were having a little alone time as they walked through the forest. "I don't trust, he's going to turn on us when we least expect it." said Hinata with her arms crossed. "I'm telling you, he won't." 'At least not until I kill Sasuke, if I think I know what he's planning' They continued to walk for several minutes, oblivious to the fact they are being watched. 'Just a little further you bastard' thought the hidden figure.

"Naruto-kun, we can't take chances like this."

"Hinata-chan, I'm telling you, we'll be-" Naruto was interrupted when the ground erupted in an explosion in front of him. Naruto grabbed Hinata and quickly leap backwards as chains of explosions followed them. 'Gotcha!' The figure threw a shuriken at in a bush and suddenly a weighted chain sped towards Hinata from behind. Seeing it coming in the corner of his eyes, Naruto pushed Hinata out the way and the chain wrapped around his chest. The weighted ends had so much momentum they knocked the wind out of him, hitting his heart and kidney. Hinata hit her head against the tree Naruto pushed her into and was knocked unconscious.

As Naruto hit the hard dirt, an explosion launched him upwards. While in midair, Naruto struggled to get out his chains, but was stopped when a figure appeared above him and stabbed him in the chest with a kunai as they plummeted to the ground. The impact caused the kunai to enter his body even deeper. Naruto coughed up blood as the weapon had penetrated his upper body. They began to twist the kunai as it was in his lung. "I'm to make feel pain tenfold the amount she felt"

Naruto began to scream from the excruciating pain. "S-Sakura... You knew she would die no matter what." Naruto began to cough up blood from internal bleeding. "SHUT UP!" She pulled another kunai out of her pouch and stabbed him between the stomach. Naruto began to cough up more blood. "Do you know how hard it was to finally get to you, hm?" Naruto looked at her as she stared at him fiercely. "I had to kill Shino just to set up the traps. I mortally wounded Lee because he didn't want me to kill you. Oh I had to play the sweet little girl that loved her Lee-kun and promised to never hurt you..." Then a sadistic look appear on her face. "...Before I took a kunai and stabbed Lee in the kidney, then sliced his left eye so I could escape."

"Shino died in the explosion, and how could you do that to Lee?" asked Naruto as he coughed up more blood. "No, I found Shino last night with his right arm missing and a hole in his chest. His bugs were eating him alive, trying get any chakra they can before he died. He tried to take me out while I was setting traps, but in the end a shuriken to the jugular took care of him. Oh you don't know how good it felt when I ended his life, it was like nothing I ever felt before. The sensation of seeing the blood pour out his body was heavenly."

"You sick-" Naruto interrupted himself as more blood poured out his mouth.

"As for Lee, he was easier than Shino. That naive boy will believe anything I say." She then leaned close to his ear. "Now then, here is what I am going to do. First I am going to tie Hinata up, and I'm going to make you watch as I torture her. Then once I'm done torturing her, I'm going to slit her throat and then kill you. Ok?" Naruto's eyes became slits as killer intent poured out of him like a river. "Somebody's angry." He struggled to get out the chains as hard as he could. "Ah ah ah, no no no" she said. She twisted both of the kunai in his body. Naruto screamed in pain once again before she knocked him out.

**TORTURE SCENE**

When Naruto came to, the first thing he noticed was that he couldn't feel his fingers or toes. He could feel, however, very sharp pains in his... Everywhere. Naruto recognized a soreness in his chest and head, indicating recently healed wounds, and a shortness of air. Naruto opened his eyes and noticed several things at once. For one, the difficulty breathing was from ninja wire tightly binding him to a tree. The next thing he noticed, was his beloved Hinata-chan bound, somewhat looser, crucified by ninja wire, to a tree only twenty yards away. "So much as one word, murderer, and I carve your whore a nice new smile." Sakura pressed the kunai in the edge of her mouth.

"Sak-" Naruto was cut off.

"Agh!" Hinata gasped. Blood leaked from a horizontal cut in Hinata's cheek, slightly widening her mouth. Sakura smiled and rubbed her thighs together, sighing in ecstasy, "I just love the sounds she makes when she's cut," Sakura smiled in joy, "I wonder what sounds she'll make when I stab her."

Naruto could only cringe and look away as Hinata screamed. "OH YES!" Sakura gasped, a liquid dripping from under her dress onto the ground, "I wish Ino-chan were here to see this," Sakura viciously twisted the kunai into Hinata's wrist, eliciting a louder cry.

"Naruto-kun, please," Hinata struggled through the pain, "M-make her s-s-STOP!" Sakura jammed the knife in deeper, than she backed two steps away, hugging herself as she shook. For a brief moment, Naruto had hoped Sakura had come to her senses, but when he saw the dirt beneath her grow damp, he realized that for her, killing Shino WAS orgasmic.

"I-I came?" Sakura recollected herself and looked Naruto in the eye, and smiled cruelly. "Time for more fun" She giggles and jerked her wrist, causing the ninja wire to tighten around Hinata's abdomen, cutting through her jacket in some places. Sakura cut down Hinata's right hand, the one that wasn't pinned to the tree. "This is for Ino you bastard!" She punched Hinata in the elbow, forcing it to bend upwards and snap. Hinata silently screamed, ninja or not she was only thirteen, she had limits, her head lolled, and snapped right back up with a blood curdling not-so-silent scream. Sakura then snapped Hinata's forearm as well.

Naruto began to cry silently, this wasn't supposed to happen, Hinata wasn't supposed to get hurt at all. He was too weak, too slow. He couldn't protect the one thing he cared for. Sakura stroked the shuddering girl's cheek, right along the cut she made earlier. She had an analytical look in her eye, then she tsked, pulled a bottle and swab from her equipment pouch. She opened the bottle, Naruto immediately recognized the smell of alcohol. She dipped the swab in the liquid and rubbed directly into the cut on Hinata's cheek. As Sakura cleaned the wound, Hinata let tears fall. "Ino-chan wouldn't want this to happen to you, Hinata" Sakura said in a too caring voice, "Simply swear you hate Naruto, and I'll let you go. I'll even patch you up and help you hide."

Hinata whispered, "What was that?" Sakura leaned forward and asked,

"I s-said," Hinata spat, shaking in rage and indignation," That you c-can go join Ino in hell before I say such a thing." Sakura back-handed Hinata, striking her injured cheek and punched her thorax, knocking the air out of Hinata. She then made a squeezing motion with her hand, forcing an unseen wire to tighten around Hinata's neck, drawing blood and slowly choking the life out of her.

**TORTURE SCENE END**

Seeing possibly his only chance before Hinata bleeds out or suffocates, Naruto made his move. He pushed his body forward as hard as he could, the wire tearing through his clothing and skin. Sakura noticed and threw a shuriken at him with her free hand. Naruto quickly broke his bloody right hand out of the wire and placed his hand in the shuriken path. 'Now to get out of this' thought Naruto. With the weapon stuck in his hand, Naruto cut through the wire to Sakura's shock. She began to tighten the wire around Hinata's throat, trying to get some sort of satisfactory revenge. Not feeling it was quick enough, Sakura snatched the bloody kunai out of Hinata's wrist and pulled her arm back. She thrusted forward. With the blade centimeters from Hinata's face, Sakura was kicked several yards away.

"Naruto-kun..." said Hinata horsely. Naruto cut her loose and held her in his arms bridal style. "We have to get of here!" Naruto was about to dash off when Hinata jumped out his arms. "NO! We have to kill her. I don't want to do it but if we don't kill her then she'll keep coming after us."

"I can't do that Hinata-chan" said Naruto sadly. Hinata walked up to him and hugged him, feeling protected in his arms. She looked him in the eyes as her eyes became series. "I will do it."

"What?!"

"I have been contemplating about this since the beginning, I have to fight. I have to prove that I am not your damsel in distress. I will show my strength and determination. I will demonstrate to everyone that I am not a shy pushover." 'Especially to you father.' Hinata then turned around, facing a pissed off Sakura.

"Hinata, you're wounds are no much. You'll bleed out before you can kill her! I WON'T ALLOW YOU TO DIE!"

"Then I'll just have to make this quick" she said as blood trailed down her mouth from her small cough and cut smile. She got into her juken fighting style and readied for Sakura to attack.

Sakura looked at her and liked the blood off the kunai in her hand. "The blood of a Hyuuga princess is so... detestable." He then ran towards Hinata as fast she could and did a one handed seal. Hinata activated her byakugan and focused attention to her surroundings. She sensed below her and quickly jumped to the air, mere milliseconds before an explosion erupted from under her. "I have this whole played booby trapped, you dead!" Hinata turned around as she saw a giant tree swinging towards her. She dodged the log and grabbed onto it. She swiftly sensed where some of the traps were and headed for Sakura.

Sakura saw her chance and threw her last three kunai at Hinata. The kunai hit their mark but just when Sakura thought she had her, Hinata poofed into a log. Sakura turned around and saw a bloody and broken Hinata right in face. "You're in the range of my new attack" _Rabendā tamashī no jutsu! (Lavender Soul Technique)_ Hinata brought her arm upwards and strike Sakura under her lungs, hitting her heart. The skin around Sakura's heart began to turn purplish in color. Sakura slumped to the ground and put her hand to her heart. Her eyes widened when she didn't feel a heartbeat. She looked at her chest and saw a lavender colored version of the Hyuuga Clan symbol. She looked up to Hinata as she laid on the ground.

"This technique slowly and painlessly kills the victim. It stops the heart by infusing chakra into your pacemaker cells and causing them to burst. These cells are what causes your heart to beat. Next, your sinoatrial node, or cardiac pacemaker, becomes inert. Without this node electricity will not be produced, your nervous system and brain will shut down. With no electricity in your body, you will be dead in less than thirty seconds. I'm sorry it had to come to this Sakura." sobbed Hinata.

The blind Sakura just looked to the sky and died silently and gently, thinking of Ino in her last seconds. Hinata cried for her fallen comrade. Sakura may have tried to kill her, but it was not her doing. Its was this free-for-all thats was changing everyone. So, Hinata cried for her friend.

Naruto appeared behind her and wrapped his arms around her, letting her weep in his chest. When she looked to him, he pointed to what looked to be a grave. He let go of his love and walked over to Sakura. He picked her up in his arms and walked over to the grave, with Hinata only steps behind.

When they came to the grave, the outer edge was surrounded by White Chrysanthemums, with a single red rose laying atop in the middle. There was a rock at the head of the grave that seemed to be a makeshift headstone. These were the words that adorned it:

**Yamanaka Ino**

_The most precious gift we can offer anyone is our attention_

_When mindfulness embraces those we love, they will bloom like flowers_

**Bloomed Withered**

23rd of September, 1982 19th of November, 1995

Naruto laid Sakura's lifeless body against a tree and created several Kage Bunshin. As they dug through the grave, they made sure not to affect the surrounding flowers. Once they made it to Ino's body, they were shocked to see it in perfect condition. Naruto dispelled his clones and laid Sakura down in the grave with Ino. He covered up the grave once more and placed the red rose down vertically. He then placed down a cherry blossom and a violet flower criss crossed over the red rose. He etched on a rock and rested the makeshift tombstone next to Ino's. It stated:

**Haruno Sakura**

_And the day came when the risk to remain tight in a bud was more painful than the risk it took to blossom._

**Bloomed Withered**

_28th of March, 1982 22nd of November, 1995_

Naruto picked up Hinata and walked back to their base.

**3 HOURS LATER- WITH ROCK LEE**

Lee leaned against a tree as he took deep breathes, blood crawling down his face as he gripped his side.. "I must warn Naruto-kun about-" Everything for him went black as he slipped into unconsciousness.

When he awoke, he could smell fish and the warmth of a fire. He felt his side and the mortal wound was treated to some extent. He sat up to see he was in a cave. Sitting up, he saw a figure in the darkness. "Who are you?!" said Lee as he stood up. Walking into the light of the fire was Uchiha Sasuke, his two tomoe Sharingan blazing. "Your harbinger"

"Sasuke, I am surprised you did not kill me?"

"No, you have a purpose. I need more strength to defeat Naruto, that is the reason of your existence."

"What?! I won't allow you to kill him!" Sasuke laughed at Lee's determination. "Say, you kill me by some miracle, will you have it in yourself to kill him?"

"I won't kill Naruto, there has to be another way for this to end!" Sasuke laughed sadistically and vanished into the cave. Lee stayed on his guard as he looked for Sasuke with his only eye. He was quickly blindsided by a kick to the face and flew out the cave. He was launched into a tree where he was kicked on the head to the ground. Lee looked up to see Sasuke with his curse seal activated. "With my seal active, I'm just as fast as you are without your weights. So take them off, I want a challenge from the Wild Beast of Konoha."

'What?! As fast as I am without weights?' thought Rock Lee as he discarded his weights. Sasuke back flipped away from Lee. They were about 50 yards from each other in the clearing. Suddenly, with astonishing speed, the two began to battle. Lee was struggling to keep up, and as a result was blasted to the ground. "Well, well what do we have here? A most pathetic excuse for a shinobi." Sasuke came down from the sky and smashed both of his feet into Lee.

Standing over him, Sasuke went through hand seals. _Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu! (Fire Style: Great Fireball Technique!) Tomon Open! (Gate of Limit Open!)_ The fire was blown away. Rock Lee proceeded to punch Sasuke in the stomach over fifty times before he was launched away. 'Final, its time' thought Sasuke as he stood up in pain. He created a chidori and looked at the red skin Lee.

Lee stood there, revealing his power. **"Sasuke-kun! I am your Harbinger!"** Sasuke looked directly at Lee with his sharingan spinning wildly. Lee ran forward, going directly at Sasuke. Sasuke looked at Lee as the Green Beast began to slow down. 'I CAN SEE!' thought Sasuke as he saw Lee running towards him. 'My Sharingan is complete!' Sasuke smirked as Lee ran towards him. 'What good is being able to see the next move, if I can't react to it fast enough. I'll have to time my Chidori right.'

Sasuke put his hand forward to prepare his attack. Lee was directly in front of Sasuke, he kicked Sasuke upwards. 'Here's my chance!' As Sasuke looked to see Lee still in his same position on the ground, his hand was centimeters from the heel of Lee's foot. He grabbed the heel and put his Chidori behind his back so he wouldn't kill himself on accident.

Lee was going so fast, he didn't notice Sasuke had a hold on him. When he looked up while in midair, Sasuke was nowhere to be seen. Lee then felt his heart disappear and incredible pain. He looked to his chest to see a hand holding his heart. His heart had third degree burns giving it, he could smell the burnt and flaming flesh. He was kicked to the ground with the heel of Sasuke's foot to his face. Lee laid in the dirt, his body void of life.

"The moment I unlocked my full Sharingan, it was over for you." Sasuke looked to the heart that was releasing ash, he crushed it under his powerful fist. "Now, if only there was a garbage dump nearby so I could give him a proper burial, heh heh."

**DAY 6- NIGHT**

Naruto was sitting next to Hinata as she sleep. He held her hand in his, hoping she recovered from her torment. Suddenly, he sat up and was unable to move his body. He took a kunai out and placed it into Hinata's neck. Her neck wound was opening back up, causing blood to stain the kunai. Hinata, while in her sleep, showed she was in pain. Naruto was staring at the kunai as in slightly pierced her neck. "Oh god, this isn't happening. This isn't happening!" yelled Naruto. Hinata awakened due to his shouting. "Naruto, what are you-" she felt the blade pressed in her throat and dared not move. "I'm so sorry Hinata, you were right about him." sobbed Naruto. Hinata pointed her eyes to her right to see a depressed looking Shikamaru in the shadows.

Hinata was soon unable to move as well. Her hand moved on its own and put a shuriken to Naruto's upper spinal cord. "I thought you needed me?" asked Naruto. "I did, put then I saw Sasuke kill Lee. I found a weakness in his curse seal, his chidori and his Strong Fist Style. I'm confident enough that I can take him out on my own. So, that means I have to deal with you two somehow. Seeing as you were in love, I decided to end your lives as any couple would. By killing each other. I'm sorry it had to be this way."

"There's no need to apologize Shikamaru, I actually knew something like this would happen. I just hoped deep down inside, you of all people would prove me wrong." said Hinata. The weapons then punctured deeper into their skin. "That's why I made a precaution incase you actually tried to kill us in the tree." She then whispered something to Naruto, causing him to have a face of worry.

Shikamaru didn't like this, he was at a disadvantage. Then he knew what she was about to do! He saw her putting chakra into the bed and heard a sizzling noise. He released his jutsu and tried to escape the tree. An explosion could be heard throughout the entire forest. The area was littered with fire. Trees were lit aflame. Smoke was heavy in the air. The grass was set ablaze.

In the middle of the burning forest was Naruto as he held her in his arms. Surrounding the two was Naruto's chakra. His eyes were slit, his hands became claws, his whiskers more fierce and his canines sharper. Hinata leaned in and kissed him gusto. Then, a figure came into the fiery area. "Seems like you've created the perfect setting for an ending, eh lovebirds?" Hinata and Naruto looked to the Uchiha. His sharingan blazing and spinning wildly, his curse seal activated. Could see his right forearm was turning a greyish shade and the white of his eyes were dark grey.

Naruto looked to Hinata. "I'll handle this, you go find a safe place to hide."

"No, I'm fighting alongside you."

"But you're wounds are not healed!"

"Your chakra has done enough." She stretched her body and got a feel for her still pained areas. "If you die here, I want to go with you" she put her hand on his neck and hugged him. "Now then..." She got into her family's prized fighting style "...Let's finish this together!"

"Together!" said Naruto as he got on all fours, tail flailing in excitement.

Sasuke got into his Strong Fist fighting stance "My heart is calm and pure... _PURE EVIL!_" Sasuke rushed towards Naruto and Hinata as he sped through hand seals. "Naruto! I'm going to kill you, Hinata and anyone else who gets in my way!"

**ENDING NOTES**

Well, the next chapter or two will be the last. Hope you liked it. Shout out to Famousone for making the torture scene. Tell me what you think of this chapter and the torture scene, he wants feedback so next time he does better. Until Next time.


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto and Hinata leapt back as Sasuke threw a fire jutsu._ Katon: Hōsenka no Jutsu (Fire Style: Phoenix Sage Fire Technique)_ They dodged all the fireballs swiftly and looked to see Sasuke disappeared into the flames surrounding them.

The couple frantically searched for him, not wanting to be quickly taken out. Hinata, Byakugan flaring, saw him behind her. She turned and spotted him in a tree. Hinata pointed to Sasuke, doing just what he wanted.

Sasuke pulled a string, suddenly a kunai sped towards the back of Hinata's head. The kunai was angled straight at her blind spot. The weapon was hit away mere inches from her head by Naruto's tail.

Sasuke became angry and leapt after them. He began to use taijutsu, making a grave mistake in his rage. He was knocked back every time he got back up.

Sasuke laid on the ground, beaten and broken. Naruto walked over to him on all fours, impaling him with his tail in the chest. He was surprised when Sasuke turned into a log. "Kawarimi!" Yelled Naruto.

Then, he heard the familiar sound of a thousand birds chirping. Naruto looked behind him, to see Sasuke was coming down on Hinata at an angle. He held his Chidori, cork screwing towards her in her blind spot.

Hinata turned around at the sound of the jutsu. Time seemed to slow down as the event took place. Hinata, preparing for her inevitable death. Sasuke, ready to take the Hyuuga princess life. Naruto, pushing his body as hard as he could to save his lover.

Blood spewed from the hole in her upper lung. Hinata stared at the lightning jutsu lodged in her body. She grabbed Sasuke's arm and spat in his face. "You're not going anywhere!" Sasuke tried his hardest to rip his hand out, but Hinata's grasp remained tight.

Naruto became enraged at the sight before his eyes. Uchiha Sasuke basically killed his woman and for that, he must die. Two more tails immediately appeared, the white of Naruto's eyes became black again, and his skin started to peel. Naruto rushed at the pair and pulled back his claw-like hand. He shoved two fingers into the eye sockets of the Uchiha. He ripped Sasuke's arm out of Hinata, unknowingly damaging her more, and pulled out his elbow.

The screams of Uchiha Sasuke could be heard throughout the village. Naruto, in mid transformation between states, clawed out Sasuke's black heart and crushed it in the palm of his hand.

Naruto looked back to see Hinata on the ground, bleeding heavily. He immediately went back to normal, but the white if his eyes remained black. Naruto put pressure on the wound to help stop the bleeding, but the flow of blood just wouldn't stop.

"Naruto..." Hinata said his name the best she could. The red liquid was starting to fill her other lung, causing her to cough up a little blood. "No! Your going to make it!" Naruto continued to put pressure on the wound. "Damn you Sasuke!" His rage was returning.

Hinata lifted her hand and placed it on his cheek. She smiled as the blood dripped or her mouth. "I'm sorry, but you know what's going to happen."

"Yes, I do." Naruto took the very last kunai he had, and placed it at his neck. He closed his eyes saying, "The Hokage is going to get here in time, she will be able to heal you." There was a long silence "I love you, Hyuuga Hinata, with all my soul."

"Naruto! Stop!" Screamed Hinata in a shocked voice. Naruto moved his hand across his neck, there was no pain. He opened his eyes to see Hinata snatched the kunai away. Naruto eyes widened when she put the kunai to her heart and placed his hand upon the weapon.

"Naruto..." She put her hitai-ate over his eyes and tightened it. "Do it, please."

"But..."

"No, your happiness is more important than mine."

"There is no happiness for me in a world without you."

"Naruto," Hinata began to shed tears. She kissed him one last time, as she forced him to shove the kunai into her heart.

**EPILOGUE**

With training from many powerful ninja, the Hokage became the most powerful shinobi in existence. Uzumaki Naruto, the Orange Hokage, stood upon the Hokage Monument as he looked at the destruction of his village.

After several years, he got his revenge for the trials he went through during his childhood. The torture placed upon him as a child, the death of the few friends he had, and most importantly the death of the woman he loved.

Yes, the village finally payed for their mistake. They unleashed a beast upon themselves, a merciless animal that only knew one word, **REVENGE**.

Right after the death of Hyuuga Hinata, the love of his life, Uzumaki Naruto accepted his hellish side, forever making the white of his eyes black. Not a single soul knew of this, for even until today Naruto wore his darling Hinata's hiate-ate over his dark orbs. He never removed it, subconsciously believing he would see the lifeless eyes of his Hyuuga Princess upon its removal.

Naruto turned around, walking away from the village he once called home. Never to be seen again.

**ENDING NOTES**

I hate this ending so much! We tried to make it better but nothing came to mind! Its short, its cliche, and most of all there is barely any emotion! Anyways, I think I'm going to redo it myself one day. Here are your options for the next stories.

**Continue: The Division**

_Operation: Extinguishing the Blaze came to reality. 3 years after the war, Land of Fire is barely hanging on to a government. After a pandemic struck and killed 60% of the pop., panic started to consume the public. Everyone is now a threat. Squad K must now follow orders and take out any threat that is a risk to the security of the city. No pairing._

**New Story: The True World War**

_The Akatsuki are bigger than what you think, the world is much larger than what it may seem. A mysterious ambassador from a large village named Tokyo meets with Naruto to tell him of what is really happening in the world. The way the world truly works will change the shinobi world forever!_


End file.
